Luna
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Quince años pidiéndole lo mismo a aquella luna, quince años llorándole por aquel deseo que nunca se vería cumplido.


**Luna**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden** no me pertenecen, si no son de **Masashi Kishimoto**, yo los tomo prestados con fines de entretener. A si como tampoco me pertenece la canción **"Luna"** si no a sus respectivos dueños: **Zoé.**

**Pareja:** KibaHina (Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuuga)

**Genero: **Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Anime o manga:** Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

**Autor:** Naghi-tan.

**Aviso: **AU con personajes un poco OCC.

**Beteado por: **DiZereon de Notas Break y Cara de Mimo.

**Resumen: **Quince años pidiéndole lo mismo a aquella luna, quince años llorándole por aquel deseo que nunca se vería cumplido. Pero ante todo estaba la felicidad de aquella ojiperla, pronto ella se casaría, pero no seria con él, si no con la persona que ella más amó.

**Notas del autor: **Se que debería estar continuando enséñame a ser amante, pero este One Shot va dedicado a , que fue una de las ganadoras del One Shot de **Valentino**, pero no se preocupen, sé que no es egoísta y les dejará leer este fic XD bueno, que lo disfruten… pero antes… se recomienda escuchar la canción Luna de Zoé owo, ¿por qué? Mmm, bueno, porque sencillamente me basé un poco en esa canción uwú, y la verdad me encanta XD más por la chica que canta en esa banda, sin más que decirles me despido, no sin antes recordarles leer las notas de autor al final XD sip, me encanta escribir demasiado, owo.

**Capitulo único.**

"_Todos quieren a alguien que puedan poseer y amar. Alguien que esté allí para ayudarte a recoger los pedazos cuando todo se desmorona."_

—Acheron del Libro Dark Hunter Companion—

Kiba se hallaba sentado cerca de un muelle de madera, con los pies sumergidos en el agua, siempre iba a ese lugar cada noche, más las noches de luna llena. Miraba fijamente al brillante astro con ojos llenos de tristeza. Ese día se había enterado de una noticia que seria desgarradora para él pero buena para su amiga.

Su eterno amor se casaría dentro de dos meses, bajo la misma luna llena que él observaba; Kiba sonrió ante esto, nunca se hubiera imaginado que uno de los deseos que su amiga había pedido… se estuviera volviendo realidad.

Cerró los ojos, no quería recordar nada, quería tener su mente en blanco. Él: de complexión atlética, piel bronceada y de cabello castaño, ella: de cabellos negros con tonalidades azules, piel de un color parecido a la porcelana y de complexión delgada, era obvio según él, el que ella no le eligiese.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que un chico con gafas oscuras se había sentado alado suyo. Este al darse cuenta que el castaño no más no se fijaba en su persona, carraspeó.

— ¿Qué quieres Shino?—dijo sin fijarse en su compañero.

—Nada, simplemente te quise acompañar. Después de que me enteré del compromiso de Hinata y de que no te encontrabas celebrando, supe que estarías aquí—Shino habló sin prisa, mirando hacia al cielo como lo estaba haciendo su amigo.

—No sirvió para nada—comentó Kiba como si nada—tanto rogarle, tanto desear la misma cosa todos los años y que al final… Hinata nunca se diera cuenta de lo que siento por ella. Pero eso me lo merezco, por creerme las cosas que una vez le conté.

Shino no interrumpió a su amigo, sabía de lo que estaba hablando, se acordaba de las palabras que una vez le dijeron a su amiga, esa vez fue para que ella tuviera una esperanza y no se volviera más débil. Shino simplemente calló, era un chico de pocas palabras, pero dada su larga amistad con Kiba, estaba completamente seguro de que no necesitaba ningún consejo.

Simplemente necesitaba la compañía de alguien que no le restregara lo del compromiso de la ojiperla. Shino observó el lago, sus aguas negras -debido a la oscuridad de la noche- reflejaban a la Luna en todo su esplendor. "Si la Luna fuese chica" pensó Shino, "sería una mujer delgada, de facciones estilizadas y de piel aterciopelada del color más blanco que hubiera en la piel humana, su cabello sería del mismo color que el cabello de Kakashi-san y seguramente sus ojos serían grises", Shino alzó su mirada "Tienes suerte de no ser humana, si no, te la verías conmigo pequeña" sonrió. No era la primera vez que amenazaba de igual forma a aquel astro, no, ya llevaba más veces que ni el mismo las recordaba.

—Probablemente creas que estoy loco Shino—Kiba hablaba sin mirar al de cabellos negros, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos—, pero no creo poder ir a la boda de Hinata. No creo aguantar verla alado de otro hombre.

Gotas de lluvia caían en el lago, la Luna había sido cubierta rápidamente con nubes negras, ocultando la cara del Inuzuka. Shino no necesitaba ser un genio, aquellas nubes estaban llorando por su amigo. Amigo que necesitaba su ayuda y que no podía dársela, ya que al ayudarlo lastimaría a su otra amiga. Suspiró de frustración, el siempre quedaba en el medio, sin saber que hacer… sin saber como actuar.

— ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez?—Kiba volteó a ver a Shino quien mirando fijamente el escape de la luna entre las nubes le hablaba de forma pausada y arrullante— ¿Te acuerdas de que ese día también comenzó a llover?...—pregunto mirando por el rabillo de sus ojos cubiertos por sus negras gafas como su camarada sonreía tristemente—Dime Kiba, ¿Acaso lo recuerdas?

Kiba no respondió, claro que lo recordaba, todos los días lo recordaba. Como había dicho Shino; ese día… también llovía.

~_Quince años antes_

_Tres figuras pequeñas estaban sentadas en el muelle, dos niños y una niña, la chiquilla se encontraba llorando amares, mientras que aquellos dos pequeños no sabían como consolarla. _

_La madre de su amiga había muerto, una enfermedad la estaba acabando desde hacia meses, pero hasta ahora, la vieja parca había venido por ella. _

_Hinata se encontraba alado de su madre, quien de forma egoísta (propias palabras de la mujer) y presintiendo su pronta partida quería tener a su hija a su lado una vez más, al sentir la manita de su niña simplemente sonrió y le dijo:_

"_Ha llegado por mi, Hina-chan__ se fuerte y cuida de tu padre y de la pequeña Hanabi—tomó de manera débil la mano mas pequeña entre la suya apretándola con ligereza— ¿Sabes una cosa?—le habló con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro—Te diré un secreto—bajó la voz cual niño contando lo nunca antes contado—la muerte te trata como si fueras una vieja amiga…—explicó—solo que ella te lleva de su mano para que no te pierdas, así que no te pongas triste, mamá te cuidará a ya donde va a ir "_

_Y fue así que Hinata vio como su madre cerraba los ojos para jamás volver abrirlos. Hinata corrió hasta el lago, la noche era tormentosa, no le importo empaparse, de hecho no se daba cuenta del camino que estaba tomado… simplemente corría y se resbalaba por el lodo que se había formado por aquel aguacero, pero no detenía su carrera. Solo se paró cuando dos manos la tomaron por sus hombros lado a lado._

_Asustada giró para ver quienes eran, pero su preocupación se esfumó al ver a sus dos amigos sosteniéndole el hombro cada uno con una mano, no pudo contenerse y abrazó al más cercano a ella, Kiba simplemente se dejó abrazar; tanto Shino y él se habían asustado al ver como su amiga había corrido adentrándose al bosque, sin decir nada la siguieron, pero como Hinata era mas pequeña que ellos dos, se les había escapado fácilmente, hasta que vieron que caía continuamente fueron capaz de agarrarle por los hombros._

_Shino observaba a su alrededor, no conocía esa parte del bosque, cosa que lo alertó en gran medida, a sus diez años no quería morir de frio y perdido. Observó todo el lugar hasta que divisó un muelle, se quitó aquellas gafas negras haciendo que Kiba le mirara fijamente, al notar la atención del castaño hacia su persona, movió la cabeza señalando el muelle. Kiba comprendió inmediatamente, comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar llevando consigo a Hinata. Shino sabía que ese lugar no les resguardaría de la lluvia, pero por lo menos los animales del bosque no se acercarían._

_Se sentaron al borde de esta, cuidando de no caerse hacia el lago, Hinata seguía llorando, incapaz de contenerse. Tanto Kiba como Shino colocaron sus cabezas al hombro de la pequeña, si no podían consolarla, por lo menos le harían compañía debajo de aquella tormenta._

— _¿Por qué se la llevó, Kiba-kun; Shino-kun?—preguntó hipeando la ojiperla._

_Incapaz de responder Shino miró los ojos del castaño, Kiba simplemente suspiró, a veces él tenía que responder algunas dudas, ya que Shino rayaba de ser muy sincero, y este sabía aquello, era mejor decirle una mentirilla a decirle la verdad._

—_Porque—Kiba carraspeó—, ella estaba destinada a ser una estrella Hinata, la Luna se sentía muy sola al no tener madre—mintió—y al ver que la tuya era muy buena y gentil, decidió que ella le acompañaría._

_Hinata paró de llorar y miró al cielo, Kiba pensaba que aquella mentira no había servido de nada._

—_Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Es que no había más madres buenas?_

—_No, a ella le pareció mejor tu madre—añadió Shino—pero ahora la Luna está en deuda contigo._

—_Si—completó Kiba—tienes un deseo Hinata, puedes pedirle cualquier cosa, pero solo cumplirá la que en verdad desees más. Solo que hay una clausula: Ella no puede regresar a ningún muerto. No tiene esos poderes._

_Rezando para que Hinata se creyera aquella absurda mentira, Kiba miraba a Shino, sabían que ella crecería y se daría cuenta de la verdad. Pero esperaban que ya de grande entendiera._

— _¿Cómo sabré si lo que pida se me concederá?—preguntó Hinata._

—… _Simplemente lo sabrás—Shino sonrió—a veces por mucho que uno le pida algo, y si por más que le ruegues no te lo cumple... Y es porque no estabas destinado a ese deseo._

_Hinata asintió, pero eso no le quitaba lo triste que estaba, sabía que sus amigos estarían con ella toda la noche, bajo esa tormenta horrible, y eso no se lo merecían, necesitaban volver a su casa, necesitaban saber que ella sería fuerte. _

_Fecha actual_

Kiba sonrió por un segundo, esa noche su hermana los encontró a los tres sentados en el muelle. No los reprendió, no era el momento, simplemente les guio a la mansión Hyuuga, no les había llevado paraguas, ya estaban empapados y que caso tenía el llevárselos.

De ahí surgió la tradición que ellos tres tenían, a veces en las noches iban al mismo punto y se sentaban a contemplar el cielo. Sabían que deseo comenzaba a pedir desde los doce años Hinata. Era muy obvio, ella deseaba que Naruto se diese cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía ella para con él.

En esas fechas a Kiba ya le habían obsequiado a Akamaru, regalo que significaba que era todo un hombre Inuzuka y que por ende tendría que honrar al apellido.

— ¡Hey! Shino, ¿qué deseo pedias en ese entonces?—preguntó curioso el castaño.

—Tranquilidad—contestó inmediatamente el pelinegro—La verdad deseaba mucha tranquilidad, pero ya vez—señaló a la Luna negando suavemente con la cabeza—la muy ingrata no lo a cumplido.

Kiba rió estrepitosamente, sabía el odio que le profesaba Shino al satélite, pero no sabía la razón; Shino se dio cuenta de que Kiba deseaba preguntarle algo más (no es que leyese mentes… aunque ya casi lo lograba).

—Anda Kiba, pregunta—le incitó Shino a su amigo, deseoso al igual que su amigo de mitigar también sus dudas.

— ¿Por qué la odias tanto?—señaló al astro que por el momento se hallaba oculta tras unas nubes, sabedora del peligro inminente que presentaba el Aburame.

—Por el hecho de ver que mis dos únicos amigos—miro de soslayo el improvisado escondite de la luna—pidiesen algún deseo con todo el corazón, y que no se les cumpliera—dijo entonces retándola en profundo silencio a salir— ¿Eso no te enojaría Kiba?—y al notarla cobarde se concentro en su camarada.

El castaño no respondió, estaba de sobra hacerlo, pero sabía que su amigo más que estar molesto con la Luna, se sentía frustrado al intentar y no acertar a consolar a dos de sus amigos… una que lloraba por un amor no correspondido y el otro que deseaba que se diera cuenta de que él la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

_Entiendo que no puedo suplicarle una vez más,_

_Pero nada se detiene, solo vivo para ti,_

_Dame soló un beso que me alcance hasta morir_

_Como un vicio que me duele, quiero mirarte a los ojos._

Kiba recordaba aquellas noches en que acompañó a Hinata a ese lugar, todos aquellas noches eran lo mismo:

—_Kiba-kun ¿Cuándo será que me cumple mi deseo?—siempre lo veía de esa forma tan tierna, con los ojos brillosos y sus mejillas sonrosadas, solo ella era capaz de transmitir esa aura de pureza… La cual le hacia sentirse como un pecador._

—_Muy pronto Hinata, ya verás que muy pronto—respondía con el temor y la culpa disfrazada bajo una tenue sonrisa._

Kiba se sentía mal, cada noche era lo mismo, ella sentada a la orilla y él acostado mirando aquella redonda figura plateada; cada uno deseando lo contrario: ella… que Naruto correspondiera a sus sentimientos, él… que ella se diera cuenta de su insano amor.

Quería que se diera cuenta, pero sabía que su deseo nunca se cumpliría, era un invento de Shino y él, Kiba se consideraba estúpido por desear algo que jamás le sería dado… un beso… jamás lo conseguiría, lo único que sabía que se merecía de ella… era ser su eterno amigo y confidente.

_Y cuando te me acercas se acelera mi motor,_

_Me da fiebre, me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir._

_Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir,_

_Como un vicio que me duele, quiero mirarte a los ojos._

Nunca más podría estar tan cerca de ella, eso lo sabía, una vez casada, Hinata asumiría el papel de la adecuada esposa Hyuuga, como heredera al puesto de líder, ella tendría que mantener el orgullo de su familia bien alto.

—Shino—el susodicho lo volteo a ver, no se impacto al observar el estado del castaño, que por fin le daba la cara, al contrario, deseaba la muerte de alguien, Kiba jamás de los jamases lloraba, pero hoy era ese día en el que lo hacia—no iré a la boda de Hinata, dale mis disculpas… no creo aguantar ver que se case.

Shino no tuvo tiempo de responder, solo vio como Kiba se levantaba y se perdía en el bosque, por lo regular Kiba no se daba el lujo de ser un cobarde.

—Pero hoy te lo das de serlo—susurró Shino al viento, observó nuevamente el lago y arqueó una ceja—sinceramente me cansé de esto, lo siento Kiba, pero haré que los dos se den cuenta de algo que siempre tenían a la vista.

**[+]**

Los dos meses habían pasado rápidamente, era de noche y un cielo precioso adornaba a la iglesia, cielo que seguramente se alegraba de que ella finalmente se casase con la persona de sus sueños.

Hinata sería la persona más feliz del mundo solo si su castaño amigo decidiera aparecerse, sabía, —por boca de Shino— que Kiba no podría llegar a la boda, debido a algún asunto de la empresa Inuzuka, pero que le mandaba felicitaciones, comprobado por una carta que le dio Shino de parte de Kiba.

"Como pasa el tiempo Hinata, nunca hubiera pensado que tú te casarías con aquel rubio revoltoso, pero en fin, ¿vez que tu deseo finalmente se cumplió? Este día tan especial que es para ti, Hinata, espero que tu deseo termine con un final feliz, por que mas que nadie en el mundo tu te lo mereces.

Atte. Kiba"

Había leído aquella nota, pero había algo en ese papel que le decía que no era verdad, obvio tenía la letra de su amigo, pero había algo en el que no sabía explicar.

—Hinata—la voz de Shino le sacó de sus pensamientos—ya es hora.

Los nervios la embargaron nuevamente, sabía que era su día especial, pero tenía miedo, ¿pero a que? No lo sabía sinceramente, ya era hora, su futuro esposo ya la esperaba en el altar. Ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco que resaltaba su hermosa figura, caminó hacia la entrada. Neji la escoltaría hacia el altar, su padre había muerto hace no más de un año, una dolorosa perdida para el clan, una muy dolorosa perdida para ella, tomó el brazo de su primo y comenzaron a andar con pasos cortos.

Casi todos sus amigos se encontraban presentes, solo faltaba uno, vio en la primera fila a su hermana Hanabi, que secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo de seda blanco, sonrió para si, sabía de ante mano que Hanabi no cumpliría la promesa de no llorar en la boda de su hermana mayor.

Al llegar al altar, una sonrisa socarrona le saludo, era de aquel rubio que por más de quince años le había causado muchos sonrojos. Naruto iba vestido de traje negro, pero la camisa de abajo era de un color naranja, Hinata sonrió, al ojiazul siempre le encantaba resaltar.

Neji dejó que Hinata se colocara alado del rubio, regresando a su lugar, la ojiperla le vio de reojo, sabía que a su primo no le agradaba la idea de que ella pasara el resto de sus días alado de Naruto, pero no decía nada porque la felicidad de su prima era lo primero. Hinata y Naruto voltearon al frente, donde se encontraba un sacerdote, y ambos se arrodillaron. Ya casi era el momento de que unieran sus vidas para siempre.

**[+]**

"A estas horas ella ya debe de estar casada" pensó un castaño que observaba fijamente su muñeca, donde se hallaba un reloj plateado. La invitación de la boda decía que fuera por ahí de las 8 p.m. Ya eran las nueve de la noche. Kiba se encontraba recostado en una balsa, en medio del lago, si había llegado a la iglesia, su traje lo comprobaba, pero en el último minuto dio un paso atrás y media vuelta después se marchó de aquel lugar. Tanta felicidad le daba nauseas, no es que fuera malo, no, desde muy en el fondo era feliz por su amiga, pero él no lo era por él. Su destrozado y cobarde corazón que re palpitaba exigentemente por la oportunidad que nunca se le dio para vivir la vida que más deseo.

Se había marchado y nunca más la volvería a ver, porque sabia que si lo hacia trataría de quitársela a Naruto, y eso no era bueno, lastimaría a varias personas si hacia aquella barbarie. Mejor dejarlo así, si Hinata le invitara a una cena navideña o cualquier evento, él se negaría, dando por escusas el trabajo, los problemas de la empresa, cualquier cosa.

¿Quién era él para opacar la felicidad de la ojiperla? Dejaría que el deseo mas grande que ella tenía se cumpliera, lastimándolo a él en el proceso. Sonrió, siempre salía lastimado, siempre. Por más amor que le demostrara, por más preocupación y cuidados que le diera… ella nunca logro fijarse en serio en él. Siempre fue en ese rubiales, siempre fue en esa sonrisa.

Observó detenidamente al cielo oscuro de aquella noche, la Luna brillaba muy intensamente, ninguna nube opacaba su silueta, era como si festejase la boda de Hinata. Maldita traidora bastarda que a diferencia de Hinata si que conocía, y muy bien, los sentimientos prohibidos que guardaba hacia su "amiga".

— ¡Soy un idiota al creer en esa porquería!—gritó el castaño, levantándose en aquella balsa, recordando una vez más que los deseos solo son para los niños— ¡Soy un estúpido perro que le aullaba a la Luna para que se fijase en mi! ¡Porque Hinata es la Luna y yo el estúpido perro que solo puede aullarle sin morderle!… sin herirle. Porque Hinata es el ángel y yo el simple mortal—Y entonces con más desespero que nunca gritó clamando ser oído, a los cielos, a las nubes, que dejaran que la luna le oyese y mirara, que le diese una sola oportunidad— ¡HEY PEQUEÑA! ¡CUMPLEME UN DESEO!—Kiba no pudo más y rompió en llanto— ¡HAZ QUE ELLA SEA FELIZ! ¡HAZ QUE ELLA SE DE CUENTA DE MI AMOR!...—y es que eso era lo único más sano que podía rescatar de su sicodélico amor, el sentimiento de verla siempre sonreír, siempre feliz—soy un estúpido al pensar que tú podrías cumplir todo eso—y la miró con odio y recelo—y un enfermo al estar locamente enamorado de ella.

_¡Luna!, no me abandones más,_

_Tiendo a recuperar, en la cuna de tus cráteres,_

_Silencio, se abre la tierra,_

_Se alzan los mares… al-compas del volcán._

Kiba se dejó caer al bote una vez más, meciendo con brutalidad la barca por el impacto de su peso, no importaba si caía al lago, nada importaba ya, simplemente quería estar soñando, quería arrancarse aquel débil corazón y seguir aullándole a la Luna. Intentar creer que ella no seria capaz de abandonarle, no de esa forma, no cuando más que un perro, parecía un cachorro abrumado para la eternidad por el hermoso resplandor de la luna.

Y cayó al agua, sería una cosa peligrosa, si él no supiera nadar, pero él sabía y no era débil, no era un cobarde para dejarse morir. Simplemente dejó que el agua lo llevase donde quisiese, dejó por un momento, de pensar, de llorar…

Recordó el día en que la conoció, ellos tenían ocho años, él ya conocía a Shino desde mucho antes, ese día estaba con él de gafas, estaban agachados mirando a un insecto, hasta que oyeron un golpe, ambos chicos habían volteado a ver rápidamente, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron al advertir a una pequeña niña en el suelo. Los dos niños pensaron que se echaría a llorar como cualquier niño de esa edad, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que ella simplemente se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo.

Para Kiba, cuando la niña alzó su carita, fue como un flechazo, en ese tiempo no sabía que era ese sentimiento que tenía, simplemente había pensado que algo que había comido le había hecho daño.

—Hey, ¿Tu quien eres?—preguntó Kiba sin delicadeza.

—H-Hy-Hyuuga H-Hina-tt-ta—respondió con timidez la pequeña.

—Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba y este de aquí—señaló a su amigo—se llama Aburame Shino, y he decidido—la señaló entonces a ella con su dedo—que tú serás nuestra nueva amiga—sentenció, difícil a objeciones.

¿Qué había pensado Kiba en ese momento? No lo sabía, simplemente que al verla tenía el sentimiento de querer protegerla, de cuidarla y de asegurarse de que nada le ocurriese. Desde ese día los tres pequeños se habían vuelto muy unidos, y habían forjado-sin enterarse siquiera-lazos tan enérgicos, que no se romperían contra la marea más fuerte de emociones venideras.

Kiba seguía flotando, mirando al cielo sin mirar, el día en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Hinata, ese día la ojiperla le había confesado que gustaba de Naruto, el primer error que hiso el castaño fue el de haberle dicho que le apoyaba en todo lo que hiciese y que no se diera por vencida. Que error fatal. Debió haberle dicho sus sentimientos y así por lo menos ella sabría que él la quería. Y quizá entonces lo mantendría siempre en cuenta, sobre todo a sus sentimientos, pues Hinata siempre seria Hinata. Cerró sus ojos por breves segundos.

Pero él hubiera no existe, y el pasado nunca regresa, el tiempo simplemente sigue su curso, dejando un sinfín de porqués. Un mundo de dudas que nunca se resolverán, pero algo en lo que se enorgullece Kiba, es de haber cumplido la promesa de no entrometerse en la felicidad de su amiga, porque ella merecía por lo menos… un día de completa felicidad.

**[*]**

—YO ME OPONGO—Shino había gritado delante de todos los invitados, al tiempo en que el sacerdote había dicho: _"Si alguien se opone a esta boda… que hable a hora o calle para siempre"_, Shino reaccionó al instante alzando la voz y haciéndose escuchar por sobre los asombrados invitados.

Los cuchicheos se dejaron oír por toda la iglesia, los invitados estaban sorprendidos, Shino, un chico callado y bien portado, interrumpiendo de ese modo una boda… la familia Aburame debía de estar muy avergonzada de su futuro líder. _"No lo pensé de el", "Me sorprende que haya alzado la voz", "Tan tranquilo que se veía" "no pensé que él gustara de ella" "Quizá no acepta que cambie su amistad por un chico" _y un sinfín de cuchicheos más, palabras que ha Shino no le interesaban, palabras que se les resbalaban como el agua.

—P-pero Shino-kun—Hinata le habló a su amigo, sus ojos expresaban sorpresa, desilusión y unas ganas enormes de llorar—No entiendo, ¿Porqué me haces esto?

Shino simplemente caminó y se colocó en medio de la Iglesia, su figura daba hacia la puerta abierta de par en par, pero miraba fijamente hacia Hinata, dando como resultado una imagen de Shino alumbrado por la luz de la luna llena, se quitó sus gafas y cruzó su brazos hacia delante de su cuerpo.

—Para atención de todos ustedes—habló entonces alto y claro, haciendo callar a toda la gente con su imponente figura recortada a contra luz, sus ojos fijos y negros, más que deslumbrante sin sus lentes de sol—me disculpo por detener una boda de esta manera—inclinó imperceptiblemente la cabeza—y me disculpo Hinata por arruinar tu día…—habló sinceramente—pero no lo lamento—sus labios en un rictus mudo de enojo, tristeza, y quizá algo de culpa y camaradería.

La multitud no apartaba la mirada del pelinegro, si de algo se distinguía el clan Aburame era de hacer las cosas por la lógica… y querían oír la razón de esa "lógica", mentirían si no aceptasen que habían callado solo para escuchar su explicación (que más le valía fuera razonable, por que los Hyuuga estaban a punto de lincharlo).

—No lo lamento—repitió nuevamente mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Hinata—porque tú estas cometiendo un muy grave error… tu no amas a Naruto—un sonido de perplejidad se escuchó de los presentes—lo dejaste de amar desde hace tiempo, simplemente que no te has dado cuenta—y era verdad, él con su lógica aplastante y su eterna sinceridad abrumadora se consideraba la persona con mas sensatez y raciocinio existente en esa iglesia.

—S-Shino-kun, estoy segura de mis sentimientos hacia Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué piensas eso? Si te di malas señales—Hinata colocó ambas manos a su pecho—, discúlpame, no fue mi intención que te enamoraras de m…

—Te equivocas, yo no estoy enamorado de ti—Shino le interrumpió—a estas alturas, te has de a ver dado cuenta de quien hace falta en tu boda—su seño débilmente fruncido ante la falta de su amigo—Supongo que lo has extrañado en estos dos meses—dijo seguro de sus palabras— no me gusta dar rodeos, Hinata, ese chico que hace falta aquí, es él que esta profundamente enamorado de ti…—y si su tonto camarada no lo decía, por Dios, la Luna y el Sol, que él lo aria en su lugar—Kiba te ha amado desde que te conocimos.

Hinata no lo podía creer, el mismo Shino le había entregado las cartas de Kiba, diciéndole los motivos por los cuales no iba a su boda, en ninguna decía que estuviera enamorado de ella. Había leído las cartas incontables veces, preocupada por el castaño, no podía ser.

—Te entregué aquellas cartas de parte de Kiba—Shino resopló y se frotó la cien—porque él no quería estar presente, no quería verte alado de otro hombre que no fuese él. Todas esas cartas me las dio para que no te preocuparas por él, para que fueses feliz. Pero me cansé—el pelinegro miró hacia Naruto—lo siento tanto Naruto, me tardé demasiado, no podía tomar esta decisión en estos dos meses, no soy del tipo impulsivo, pero no aguanté más. Todos estos años, aguantaba los sollozos de Hinata, el deseo que más pedía, pero ella nunca se dio cuenta, de que ya tenía al amor de su vida alado suyo… Hinata, tu deseo siempre fue "Quiero que el amor de mi vida esté a mi lado y que siempre me ame", quince años con ese deseo, y nunca te distes cuenta que la persona que más te amaba estaba allí, muy junto de ti, condenado ya desde antes ha ser la persona que mas te amase sobre todas las cosas. Kiba siempre fue un muy buen amigo, nos apoyaba en las buenas y en las malas, siempre con una eterna sonrisa, no obstante, hace dos meses lo vi llorar. Rompió el modelo de chico alegre que siempre fue. No sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado, yo, como su amigo no podía consolarlo. Y el deseo que él pidió parecía no cumplirse.

Hinata escuchaba cada palabra de su amigo, cada una de ellas tenía razón, Kiba siempre estuvo con ella, Kiba siempre la consoló y estuvo cuando ella mas lo necesitaba, estuvo cuando su madre había muerto, cuando su padre tuvo un accidente, estuvo en la graduación de Hanabi, siempre estuvo para ella. Ahora, se sentía la chica más estúpida sobre la tierra, imploraba amor, cuando ya lo tenía. Nunca, cuando estaba con Naruto, sentía lo que sentía con Kiba, con Naruto era sonrojos y vergüenza, no se sentía ella misma; con Kiba era diferente, ella reía y era feliz, estaba cómoda a su lado, no había necesidad de apariencias, no había necesidad de nada, con su compañía bastaba.

Hace más de seis años, había comenzado a sentir algo por Kiba, hasta ahora había pensado que era amistad, pero después (ahora), sabía que no era eso. Que los latidos rápidos de su corazón cuando estaba cerca de él no eran normales… porque estos meses sin él los había sufrido a gran medida. Que tonta había sido, que estúpida. Pero no podía hacer nada, estaba a punto de casarse, y no quería lastimar a Naruto, no quería que sufriera.

—Hinata-chan—la ojiperla se sobresaltó, se había olvidado por completo de Naruto—no te preocupes, se anula la boda.

—P-pero…

—Nada de peros—le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro—, francamente prefiero que seas feliz. Nunca me había dado cuenta que eras tú la que me admirabas y me observabas a escondidas, cuando me enteré pensé que eras una acosadora—Naruto rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca en el acto—, te diré quien fue la persona que me lo dijo, pero mantenlo en secreto, le prometí nunca decírtelo—dijo en voz baja.

Naruto se acercó al oído de Hinata y susurró algo que ninguno de los presentes, inclusive el Padre, pudo oír. Los ojos de Hinata enseguida se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Nunca le digas que te lo dije—sonrió—ha dado mucho por ti, ve y búscalo, quizás lo haya visto, no losé.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió corriendo hacia la salida, pero se detuvo abruptamente, miró a su alrededor, todos los invitados mostraban diferentes emociones, enojo, molestia e inclusive emoción. Hinata se sobresaltó al oír la voz de una de sus amigas.

—HINATA, ¡TU PUEDES!—era el grito de apoyo de Ino su amiga desde secundaria—¡VE TRAS ÉL, SI NO LO HACES TE ARREPENTIRAS!

De repente, todas las personas comenzaron a apoyarla, vio claramente como Ino corría hacia Sai, el amor de su amiga, y lo besaba sin tapujos. Sonrió, si esa era una muestra de su apoyo, se lo agradecía.

—Hinata, lo siento mucho—Shino se acercó a ella—espero me perdones algún día.

—No hay nada que perdonar Shino-kun, te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos—sonrió—pero, si Kiba me acepta, no te perdonaré si interrumpes nuestra boda.

—Claro, tendré eso en mente—Shino sonrió de la manera en que el sabia hacerlo—si quieres saber, Kiba está en el muelle. Me dijo que se quedaría hasta tarde—la alentó con sus manos a marchar ya— Ve.

Hinata asintió, la Iglesia estaba cerca de ahí. Le tomaría veinte minutos en llegar. Pero si corría serían diez minutos. Hinata se miró el vestido, lastima, costó mucho dinero… pero eso ya no importaba, se arrodilló y comenzó a rasgar el vestido a los lados, dejando las piernas descubiertas, haciendo que con esto tuviera más movilidad. De repente sintió que una mano sujetaba la suya… miró a su lado derecho…

— ¿Neji?—Preguntó incrédula.

—Simplemente no correrá sola—Neji llevaba puesto solo la camisa blanca que iba debajo del saco y sus pantalones negros—la llevaré con Kiba.

Hinata no pudo estar mas agradecida con su primo, muy a su manera la entregaría a Kiba, y eso le hacia sumamente feliz.

**[+] **

_Y cuando te me acercas se acelera mi motor,_

_Me da fiebre, me hago fuego y me vuelvo a consumir,_

_Dame solo un beso que me alcance hasta morir_

_Como un vicio que me duele, quiero mirarte a los ojos._

Ya era hora de salir del lago, y de enfrentarse a la realidad. Ahora se encontraba con un gran problema, por haber estado todo ese tiempo flotando, la balsa se había ido lejos de ahí, quizás y al día siguiente la fuese ir a buscar, hoy no estaba de humor.

Pero él estaba en medio del lago, "Cuando vuelva a tener problemas sentimentales, recordaré no dejarme llevar por la corriente, así no me cansaré en regresar a la orilla". Y quizá aquello había sonado algo metafórico. Y sin más comenzó a nadar, su traje estaba arruinado, su vida sentimental también, su perro estaba durmiendo en el muelle, Neji y Hinata se acercaban corriendo hacia ahí… ¿QUÉ?, Kiba detuvo su nado, ya estaba llegando a la orilla solo le quedaban cinco metros, pero Neji y Hinata se acercaban aún más.

"Estaré alucinando" pensó Kiba, ahora caminaba entre el fango, "Si, cuando llegue a la orilla, ellos desaparecerán".

— ¡KIBA!—oyó el grito de Hinata, se oía muy realista para ser una ilusión.

— ¡KIBA!—no pudo ignorar esa ilusión.

—Comienzo a pensar que me ahogué… ó peor aún—quiso dramatizar en su lecho de "muerte"—estoy desmayado en medio del lago y estoy soñando esto… ¡Dios! ¡Morí!

—Kiba—Hinata se había acercado hacia él, Neji se había detenido más lejos y miraba a la distancia—Te amo.

—Estoy soñando—se dijo a si mismo—no creo que vengas a decirme esto vestida con esa ropa desgarrada…

Kiba no pudo continuar Hinata se había lanzado contra él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer nuevamente al agua. Eso si que no era un sueño.

— ¿ME QUIERES MATAR O QUÉ?—el castaño se había levantado a como pudo— ¿Por qué me dices eso?—preguntó a quema ropa— ¿No te casaste?—Hinata negó con su cabeza— ¿Por qué no te casaste?—quiso saber de inmediato.

—Por que te quiero a ti—la ojiperla se lo dijo con un gran sonrojo en su rostro—porque me di cuenta, que te amo… yo te amo a ti, y solo a ti. Y que no sería feliz sin ti.

—…No entiendo—Kiba estaba muy confundido.

—Shino interrumpió mi boda y me dijo algunas cosas en la que no había reparado.

— ¿Qué Shino qué?—preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

—Me sentí estúpida, tonta… pero sobre todo me sentí sola y perdida sin ti. Y la verdad no quiero vivir lejos de Kiba-kun.

—…

— ¿Kiba?—Hinata se asustó, a lo mejor Kiba ya no sentía nada por ella, a lo mejor estaba cansado de su indecisión.

—Eres una tonta Hinata—Kiba se acercó hacia ella— ¿Qué te hace pensar que caeré rendido a tus pies?—bromeó un poco rascando su cuello.

—P-pero…—Hinata estaba al borde del llanto—K-Kiba…

—Dios Hinata—Kiba se rascó su cabeza— ¿No te pudiste dar cuenta antes de tu boda que yo te amaba? Mira tu vestido, que desperdicio.

— ¿Eh?—la ojiperla no sabía de lo que hablaba el castaño.

—Eres un desastre—y lo era, o lo hubiera sido si no fuera tan bella.

—L-Lo siento—Hinata agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza—, no fue mi intención molestarte.

Kiba simplemente sonrió, y le alzó su cara, mirándola fijamente.

—Aun así…—susurro acercándose a ella lentamente—te sigo amando con locura.

No sabía que hacer, aquellas palabras le habían conmovido a gran medida, le habían regresado el alma al cuerpo.

—Te tardaste mucho—Hinata observó como Kiba miraba hacia la luna, quizás estaba hablando con ella, no era raro, porque también ella lo hacia—maldita desgraciada, usaste a Shino para que ella se diera cuenta— ¿eso acaso era una sonrisa?

Hinata estaba escandalizada, Kiba se encontraba insultando al astro.

—Pero mejor tarde que nunca—el castaño miró a Hinata—ya estamos grandes Hinata—habló anteponiendo a ellos una lógica que ni el mismo creía—tenemos veinticinco años… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?...—preguntó con una ligera sonrisa— ¿Ó quizá mi esposa?—y guiñó su ojo coquetamente.

— ¿He?

—Francamente—continuó ahora tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas—espero que elijas la segunda opción, porque nada más acepto esa por respuesta.

—Kiba-kun, ¿No me estas dando a elegir muy rápido?—sonrió ella con ternura, Kiba seria Kiba incluso después de la muerte y aun mas si la luna le reclamase como el buen amigo del mundo que era.

—No, yo creo que es tiempo…—sentencio acercándose con ligereza a su rostro—he esperado el tiempo suficiente y te aseguro que no podré esperar más—y solo bastó con inclinarse a ella para saltar los centímetros que los separaban. Un leve beso, pero tan intenso y correspondido que parecía amortiguar la caída de un futuro feliz.

**[+]**

Neji miraba la escena sin ninguna emoción, le hacia feliz que ella se casase con Kiba y que por fin se diese cuenta de lo que sentía por el. Pero para que ella se diese cuenta, tuvo que intervenir junto con cuatro personas más.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga, al llegar, se encontró con sus cuatro cómplices.

—Finalmente se enteró—no era una pregunta si no una afirmación, Neji siguió avanzando, seguido de las cuatro figuras—les agradezco su ayuda.

—De nada—habló un rubio—pero me costó muchoooooo—Naruto lloraba sendas lagrimas en forma de cascada—tuve que invertir en una boda, el banquete y en mi traje. Pero no importa el precio si Hinata es feliz, ¿Ustedes por quien lo hicieron? Sasuke, Itachi… Shino.

—Por Hinata y por qué no quería que se casase contigo—respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa—Imaginarla aguantándote para toda su vida me daba escalofrió y ganas de salvarla.

— ¡Oe, Sasuke bastardo! ¿Qué tratas de decir?—Naruto infló las mejillas en señal de protesta.

—Lo que dije—Sasuke zanjó el tema con esas palabras.

—Yo lo hice por Kiba—sonrió el mayor de los cinco—me daba tantita pena en que el castaño se quedase solo… no sé, él se merecía ser feliz y la verdad me sorprendía el que no se atreviese a confesársele.

—No se atrevía por que se había prometido hacerla feliz—comentó como si nada Shino—Kiba es de ese tipo de personas que interpone la felicidad de otros a la suya.

—Sigo sin entender ¿Cómo te armaste de valor para decir eso en la Iglesia? Normalmente eres calmado—Sasuke le interrogó.

—Tuve que hacerlo, era eso o que si se casase con Naruto—Shino llevaba las gafas puestas de nuevo—y no estoy en contra de ti, pero no quería que se casase contigo.

—Naa, no importa—cortó el rubio, restándole importancia—pero fue bueno conseguir que Neji se nos uniera.

Los cinco se habían detenido frente la puerta de la mansión, solo ellos sabían el trabajo que les había costado el unir a tal singular pareja.

_Neji había sido el que había tomado la iniciativa, no podía soportar el hecho de que Hinata no se diera cuenta de que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella, una cosa era ser ingenua y otra era ser tonta, aunque Hinata rayaba a la segunda opción muy a su pesar._

_Ese día Neji se encontraba hablando con los hermanos Uchiha, ambos también querían participar, hasta que vieron entrar a un pálido Naruto, ya podían escuchar alguna torpeza del rubio._

— _¿Qué tienes Naruto?—le preguntó un fastidiado Sasuke—espero y no hayas cometido una tontera._

—_No es eso… es que Kiba acaba de decirme que Hinata me ha amado desde pequeña—Naruto se sonrojó levemente—y no supe que contestar._

_Absoluto silencio, era peor de lo que se imaginaban, aunque Neji ya maquilaba algún plan de emergencia, sacó un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, los otros tres lo miraban confundidos ¿Qué tenia en mente el genio Hyuuga? Simplemente observaron como se apartaba de ellos y hablaba en voz baja, sospechoso, todo lo que estaba haciendo resultaba sospechoso. Itachi ató cabos enseguida, comprendiendo lo que hacia, todo aquello resultaría divertido si era lo que se imaginaba._

_Neji colgó y con una sonrisa algo sádica señaló al rubio._

—_Naruto, tu le pedirás a Hinata-sama que sea tu novia._

— _¿¡Qué!—gritó incrédulo el rubio y viendo la mirada asesina del ojigris añadió—No es que me parezca un martirio salir con Hinata-chan, ¿pero no que el plan era unirla con Kiba?_

—_A eso iba—Neji se frotó la cien, sabía que lo que diría pasmaría al rubio, pero es que ya era caso de emergencia—le pedirás que sea tu novia, si en tres meses vemos que Kiba no se anima en confesarle lo que siente… sé que es extremo pero la situación lo amerita… le pedirás que se case contigo, no me interrumpas que no he terminado de explicarte—regañó a Naruto a verle titubear—al pedirle que se case contigo le daremos dos meses de aplazamiento, hace poco hablé con Shino, el estará con Kiba en casi todo momento y nos dirá la reacción del Inuzuka, si vemos que hace un movimiento pospones la boda, pero si no… seguiremos hasta el final._

—_P-pero si Kiba no se anima estaré casado—se quejó el rubio— y luego me evitará para toda su vida._

—_Ese es el dilema que estábamos enfrentándonos Shino y yo—meditó Neji._

— _¿Y si Shino interrumpe la boda?—dijo Itachi, que había puesto una mano en su barbilla en señal de meditación—Se que no es del tipo lanzado, pero no me imagino a mi o a Sasuke interrumpiendo la boda, sería de mayor impacto que lo hiciera Shino. Así Hinata se da cuenta, porque la verdad me desesperé._

_Los tres asintieron, ese sería el plan, esperaban sobre todas las cosas en que el Inuzuka se animará a confesársele y no llegar hasta el plan final._

Pero Kiba no se animó, y tuvieron que mover hilos para que los dos quedaran juntos, lo habían logrado, pero había costado demasiado, los cinco esperaban que todo resultase.

_Cinco meses después_

_¡Luna!, no me abandones más,_

_Tiendo a recuperar, en la cuna de tus cráteres,_

_Silencio, se abre la tierra,_

_Se alzan los mares al-compas del volcán._

Al parecer si había funcionado, porque todos ellos se encontraban sentados en la iglesia observando la gran boda esperada por casi todos los presentes, bueno no todos se encontraban sentados, Shino había sido tomado como padrino del novio, pero eso sí, con una mirada por parte de Hinata y Kiba había entendido que no querían oposiciones.

Según se habían enterado, tanto Hinata como Kiba pensaban que la luna había manipulado a Shino, para que entrara en estado de locura e interrumpiera una boda… si supieran que no solo él estaba loco, si no que había otros cuatro locos por haber manipulado todo desde lejos.

Era mejor que pensasen eso, se dice que los mejores héroes son los que no son reconocidos, si ese era el caso, todos ellos se sentían los mejores héroes del mundo, por haber unido a una pareja, que los estaba volviendo locos por tanta indecisión.

Esa ayuda se volvería un secreto que no contarían por nada del mundo… si supieran que solo por eso… se habían ganado un cachito del cielo y que la luna les considerase los mejores amigos del mundo… esta dudaba en reclamarlos para convertirlos en estrellas, más porque sabía que el chico de las gafas cumpliría la promesa de molerla a golpes.

"Quizás sería mejor que ellos cuidasen de la pareja, eso sería lo mejor" susurró una chica peli plateada, que había sido divisada por el Aburame "Mejor me piro de aquí, antes de que venga a por mí" y con una sonrisa desapareció cumpliéndole el deseo a Shino, desde ese día tendría la vida más tranquila que pudo haber deseado.

FIN

_Notas Finales del Autor:_

Bien, espero y les haya gustado este One-Shot (Más a , chica este One-Shot es dedicado a ti), la verdad las ideas me surgieron con esa canción, sé que no entona con el fic, pero me inspiró. Con la forma precipitada de que Kiba aceptó la confesión de Hinata… bueno, viendo como es Kiba, pues me he dado cuenta que él la aceptaría de inmediato, no dudaría en aceptarla ya que esperó demasiado. No sé si me salió un poco OCC, díganme si lo fue u.u De los cinco que intervinieron… solo les diré que cuatro de ellos me gustan como pareja de Hinata y se me hiso lindo que contribuyeran en esa relación. **Lord Kami**__este Fic te lo dedico por a ver sido la primera persona que dejó review en **Valentino**, bueno haré patrocinio XD como bien leyeron en los datos generales del Fic, DiZereon es mi beta oficial (más porque es mi hermana y vive conmigo XD), sigo sin entender porque se hace llamar Cara de Mimo en **Fan Fiction** versión original o.ó y como buena que soy… Ella escribe **Regálame tu Corazón** es un SasuHina pero como extra, no puede quedar con esa pareja… les dejaré un resumen nwn:

_Cuando el amor comienza desde que aun se es una "niña", nada en la adolescencia lo puede salvar...Sus sentimientos cambiaron desde aquel día, ahora podía asegurar que también le amaba._

—_Hazte responsable—un pequeño niño de cabellos negros se había acercado hacia la pequeña ojiperla._

— _¿D-de q-qué quie-ere q-que me haga responsable Uchiha-san?—preguntó la chica tímidamente._

—_Que por estar pensando siempre en ti olvidé el cumpleaños de mi hermano—el pequeño frunció el seño—quiero que te hagas responsable de mis sentimientos. _

Si no lo encuentran busquen en Google: Regálame tu corazón SasuHina y se las dará, apenas lleva dos capítulos (tiene el otro capitulo pero no lo sube porque no le dejan mucho review, no es que sea mal escritora, si no que experimentó en otro género y al ver que triunfó ahí se quedó). Si lo leen dejen review por favor (así le dicen que la patrociné XD).

Para las o los lectores de Yaoi de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (si es que hay por aquí) DiZereon tiene como fic a **Como una chica **es un 2718 (para los que no saben… es un Tsuna Hibari) aquí el resumen:

_Sawada Tsunayoshi Di Vongola ah venido del futuro tras una falla mecánica en su tiempo ¿?, donde Spanner, Gianini y Shoichi cometieron el error de apuntarle con una desgastada bazuca que creyeron inservible sin hacer antes las pruebas en otros sujetos. Ahora Tsunayoshi-Mayor-jefe de Vongola tendrá que arreglárselas para volver a su tiempo donde su "yo" joven se encuentra en estado de coma._

_Su primer encuentro con el joven Hibari: Interesante teniendo en cuenta lo rudo que el chico podía ser._

_Su idea básica de misión encomendada por el Reborn del futuro: Aun en la mira._

_Acechanza a su primera y única persona ahora importante: Abría que pensárselo un momento… tiene tiempo de sobra para seguirlo "asechando"._

_Dividendo: Un Hibari Kyouya frustrado, Un Reborn del pasado precavido y un interés no planeado._

Este fic hasta el momento cuenta con tres capítulos y con trece review (un gran logro dado que casi nadie lee Yaoi), fue por este fic que paró la continuación de Regálame tu corazón owo pero como les dije, cada uno es de diferente anime y Rankin owo queda en el gusto de las personas el leerlos owo. También es para apoyar a nuevos escritores (como mi caso), sé que no tengo muchos seguidores, pero se agradece sus esfuerzos. A hora, me patrocinaré XD Neeee, solo les diré que si gustan del ShikaHina se pasen a leer **Enséñame a ser amante** fic de mi creación owo que se actualiza mensualmente nwn debido a que voy a la Universidad aquí el resumen:

_Después de haber escuchado accidentalmente a Naruto y de que este dijera que la engañaba con Sakura, Hinata decide vengarse de dicho rubio, no sin ayuda de sus amigos de la infancia, ¿pero quien será el afortunado que la ayude a explorar el basto mundo de la seducción?_

Sin más me despido, diciendo: Dejen review por fas y…

¡Tchao! 


End file.
